The inventive concepts relate to memory devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to memory devices having a cross-point array structure and methods of fabricating the same.
With the continuous trend of producing lighter, thinner, and smaller electronics, there is increasing demand for increased integration of semiconductor devices. 3-dimensional (3D) cross-point stack-structured memory devices, in which a memory cell is arranged at a cross-point between two electrodes crossing each other, are proposed as next-generation non-volatile memory devices that may enable such increased integration. As the increased integration and down-scaling (“miniaturization”) of cross-point stack-structured memory devices are continuously required, reduction in sizes of components comprising a memory device is required, and thus, there is a need to develop a structure configured to minimize power consumption of a highly integrated memory device and improve the reliability thereof.